leap_dayfandomcom-20200214-history
Leap Day Updates
September September 26th, 2013 *In game help is now available! Click the ? in the upper right corner of the screen. (Comes with pretty pictures) *Welcome to all the new Leap Day players! Say hello in chat and help build up our little Flannish community. September 11th, 2013 *Mr. Jones proved too difficult. He has been sent away for a bit until he starts to play nicely with others. *La Dura Dura, Dark Lorde and Cougarina updated with more resources. Last versions impossible; please abandon them to avoid head explosions. September 10th, 2013 *Shoppe upgrades adjusted so that the first major upgrade requires fewer resources. You'll start seeing this when you start a new map. August August 29th, 2013 *And the server issues seem resolved. Fine days of flannery ahead! August 28th, 2013 *Our service provider is experiencing stability issues. There be storms in the Clouds! Fingers crossed that it clears soon. August 22nd, 2013 *You may select from any earlier major recipe upgrade once a shoppe is leveled. August 17th, 2013 *A good must be delivered in order to have a chance of getting any of the golden good versions of it and its ingredients. *Considerably more treasure now drops when you beat a ghost. August 14th, 2013 *Planned Downtime: On Aug 14 2013, starting at 10pm PST, the LeapDay servers will be down for an estimated 4 hours for a maintenance event. August 03rd, 2013 *Bonuses for trading are increased. Be friendly! Cooperate for mutual profit. *Mentoring gives mentors guaranteed track and train plans *New Altar Rule: Multiple people can deliver goods to a territory-type altar and get the bonus if they crafted the delivered good. *New Junk Rule: Junk shoppes will *not* allow you to drop the item you just crafted back onto the same type of shoppe. *New Shoppe Rule: You can deliver to the output corner July July 30th, 2013 *Old maps will produce the wrong items due to the recipe change. Start a new map to see all the new features. *Level up your prince and earn skill points that let you upgrade recipes. Create a specialized prince! *Maps replace mini-bosses with special altars that gice major boosts to your game if you complete them. *Maps are guaranteed to drop a single use plan. Each map drops something different. *Recipes can now be upgraded using magical golden goods. June June 25th, 2013 *Major Update is live. Changes will apply to new games as they start. *Major update incoming! Leapin' huge! June 08th, 2013 *Big apologies to anyone with a corrupted game. :-( We've added a new update system that should prevent this in the future. *Some revised recipes are available when you start a new game. These result in fewer dead end goods. June 07th, 2013 *There are reports of missing telephone booths as we have a new chat paradigm... May May 27th, 2013 *Altars and factories should now give the proper trade bonuses. Make them trades! May 22nd, 2013 *Timed goals should be sane now for in-flight and new games. Take that, Bug Demon! *3 and 5-item factories will no longer be available. They may make a return for advanced games in the future. *Miser factories for new games will be in your basic set of items. *Miser factories should no longer have a gold penalty on crafted goods. *Matchmaking: you should at least see a game from each bucket of difficulty up to the level of your most leveled up Prince. May 20th, 2013 *For the new games, recipes should now properly show only 2 ingredients (no wildcards). Older games should be unaffected. *Major Recipe changes in play for the new games. Gonaa be leapin' awesome. May 18th, 2013 *Rolled back changes for a moment so we can first freeze the way things work for existing games. *3 new intro maps! Also, new specialized factories as loot! *Major initial improvements to game matching are live. See a game that needs a final slot filled? Join up and help ensure victory! *Servers are back up. Happy Dancing Flan! *LeapDay servers are currently down. Sad Flan. Very sad Flan. May 17th, 2013 *Big improvements to matchmaking incoming. Pardon us through some version updates. May 15th, 2013 *What do you get when you combine 2 Mana? #newgoodscomingtoleapday *Fixed an issue keeping some users from logging in. #leapdaybugfix *New games should more correctly show time elapsed. #leapdaybugfix *Fixed an issue with missing loot in some cases. #leapdaybugfix *Leap Day news is now served through Twitter! Check back here or follow @LeapDayGameNews for the very latest. May 13th, 2013 *Welcome to Leap Day News!